The way of an Android
by mrs.dbz
Summary: Gohan has been turned into an android as if things weren't already bad. Now that the Z warriors have to deal with the 4 androids another threat comes to earth.
1. Chapter 1

Before we get to the story Let me cover some things.

1:This is my first fanfic. So please be gentle.

2:Gohan is female.

3:This takes place during the android saga.

4:I tried my hardest to have this story make sense.

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z nor their characters.

* * *

Gohan looked around the grassy field until she saw an old man crying.

"Hey are you okay!?"

"My daughter has been kidnapped! They threatened to kill her if I don't give them what they want in the next five days!."

"I can get them for you."

"No please don't. But if you want to help me can you give me the dragonball you have in your bag."

"I-I'm sorry but I can't give something like this away."

"But my daughter!"

"I'm sorry."

The old man stood up and tapped Gohan's chest.

Gohan blinked but fainted.

The old man took the dragonball laughing.

"That stupid kid. Now all I need is two more."

He laughed and walked off.

...

...

...

"Gohan?"

"Gohan?!"

"Calm down."

"Is he okay?"

"Gohan?!"

Her vision was too blury to see them perfectly.

"Gohan are you alright?"

"she's not responding."

"I know that."

"Let me try. How many fingers am I holding up!?"

Gohan moaned.

"If you can hear me hold one finger up."

Gohan stuck up her middle.

"Good enough."

"Dad?"

"Gohan!"

"Kakarot's still in his coma or whatever."

"Baby are you okay!?"

Gohan finally saw them and sat up.

"What's going on? Why are you all here?"

"Vegeta found you laying in the grass."

"I thought you were sleeping but when I got closer your chest wasn't moving."

"I-I was dead!?"

"Well if you saw heaven but luckily he got you here quickly."

"Oh so should I thank him?"

"No."

"The dragonball!"

"What?"

"In my bag I had the four star dragonball but this guy stole it when I fainted."

"How did you faint anyways?"

"He touched me."

"Wh-where?"

"On my chest where my heart was pounding. I think he was trying to kill me."

"That old fool. Where did he go?"

"I was dying on the ground with my eyes closed. How would I know-"

Gohan coughed while covering her mouth.

They all saw blood in her hand and gasped.

"Gohan!"

Chichi fainted.

Vegeta clenched his fist.

"What did he look like?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Dr. Gero!"

Trunks screamed

"That old geyser is still around then!"

"Who?"

"In my time he was the one who created the androids. And if their are androids here so is he."

Gohan looked down.

"I'm sorry guys. It's all my fault."

"No it's not your fault, you were just being nice-"

"And blind."

Gohan smiled at Trunks

Everyone left the room while dragging Chichi.

Vegeta sat down next to Gohan."You need to rest after what had happened."

"Okay. Oh and thanks Vegeta."

"You're welcome."

Gohan watched Vegeta leave and laid down.

"I hope nothing bad happens."

"Okay now that we know he's still alive, we need to start searching for him."

"Good. I'll gather the others."

They nodded towards each other and went their separate ways.

...later...

Everyone split up around Japan.

Gohan moaned under the pillow. She felt so weird..

She sat up and looked out the window.

"Why..."

Bulma knocked on the door and came in with soup.

"Gohan honey-AAAAH!"

She looked through the entire room.

"Gohan!"

The half opened window caught her eye.

"Dad!"

...

Dr. Gero pressed the buttons for the three pods to open.

"Come my children (I guess)."

The three killing machines (dunno about 16 yet.) came to their master/father.

"I order-eh."

Gohan jumped when everyone looked at her.

"and my instincts take me here."

Dr. Gero smirked.

"Well I see it has worked."

"What did you do to me!?"

Gero placed his hand up and suddenly Gohan was pulled towards him and his hand was on her head.

"And now..."

Gohan tried to get away but couldn't move.

Gero chuckled as he took Gohan's memory away.

"Ah uh..."

"You are now 15 due to my other failed one."

Gohan couldn't help but nod.

"Father."18 protested."She's just a little girl."

"Not just any girl She's special. I've sensed this power deep within her ready to burst. I say she's our secret weapon."

16 walked to Gohan as the two argued.

"I see you are human."

Gohan nodded.

"So are you, right?"

"Not affirmative. I am made of steel and metal. As a robot you recall."

...

Trunks gathered everyone back together.

"Sorry Man."

"No good news."

"Same here."

Vegeta sighed.

"Alright let's search on foot. He probably has some secret hiding place out in the environment."

...

"Now my children kill that Goku and his friends! Then destroy the human race!"

"But how will we make friends?"

Dr. Gero snarled.

"You sound just like him. You don't need friends!"

"But then we'd be lonely-"

"You have each other!"

16 placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and shook his head.

"Now hurry and get out-"

He felt his head fall off his body."

"You m-monsters."

17 smirked and blasted his head off right when the door opened revealing Vegeta and krillin.

'Guys! We found them'

'Great Krillin we're on our way.'

Vegeta gasped when he saw Gohan on their side.

"Get away from her!"

18 put her hands on her hips and walked towards them.

Krillin blushed and backed away as Vegeta held his place.

"Haaa!"

He threw ki blasts at her but she dodged them.

Vegeta took his chance and ran in before grabbing Gohan.

17 laughed as 18 got up from the ground.

"Oh shut up- 15!"

Before Vegeta could pull him out Gohan kneed him in the stomach.

"Ah...wha..."

Vegeta fell to the ground in pain.

17 smiled.

"Well played 15."

"It'll wise if you leave now baldy."

Krilling gulped and flew off.

The androids left the lab and started their mission.

Vegeta twitched and pushed hisself up.

"Damn it. Now we have a serious problem..."


	2. Chapter 2

"16 where is he located?"

16 programed his eyes.

"He is 73.9 miles away. I suggest he is hidden in a house in a forest."

Gohan was confused.

"But who would wanna live in a forest?"

"Idiots that's who."

18 rolled her eyes as 17 laughed and they all flew.

...

Bulma gave Vegeta some ice cold water as Chichi confronted Krillin.

"So you're saying that my daughter is gone forever?"

"Well not forever! I mean we'll figure this out okay."

Chichi sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I might as well go check up on Goku."

"You guys this is bad! With out Goku we're dead."

"Have you forgotten about me!?"

"Well...seeing that he is basically just a tad bit stronger..."

Vegeta stood up.

"I am gonna be the one who destroys those bugs not him."

He then flew off angrily. But then he came back and finished his soup.

"I will destroy them starting now!"

THEN he left.

"I'll go with father."

"Honey?"

"Don't worry we'll be fine."

Bulma watched her son leave the house.

Since her heard enough about the androids she decided to get busy.

...

*Slam*

18 already checked almost everyroom.

She went into Gohan's and pick up a portrait.

She stared into the family picture.

'15 had a family. But I...'

She growled and threw the picture to the ground.

"17! We're leaving."

17 was relieved and stole a coke before walking out.

"Alright 16 we only found some clues."

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah. He has friends and-"

"How long are you going to keep that up?!"

"If you'd let me finish I was going to say that maybe they're hiding him!"

18 smirked.

"I like your thinking, 16 another route please?"

"I have calculated two places. An island and a corporation."

"What do you think 15?"

"My name is Gohan-"

"15?!"

"Okay I guess the island. The pictures are mostly taken there."

"16?"

"83 miles."

"Let's drive."

"17 he said an island."

"But let's just drive until we get to an end. Just for the experience."

"Fine!"

After flying for ten minuets 18 finally landed on a high way.

"Just find a damn car!"

"Well jeez I can't help but be picky."

"if a car doesn't come over here for the next ten seconds..."

Gohan was still in the air looking.

"Hey I see one passing by!"

seeing how angry his big sister was he decided to take the van.

Gohan landed in front of the road.

The passenger spit his coffee.

"Hey stop! There's a kid!"

The driver came to a hault.

"Woah!"

17 pulled the door off.

"Hey get out. This is our ride now."

"Oh look it's a teenager just drive."

17 laughed and pulled the driver out.

"Why are you still here?"

The guy shivered and felt cold hands pull him out.

18 got in also while 15 and 16 got in the backseat.

"Hey look! There's even more seats in the back."

Gohan jumped in back there and laughed.

16 smiled and turned to the window.

It was very beautiful scene.

17 stepped onto the gas and drove off leaving the very stunned men.

"Call the police quick!"

18 yawned and relaxed.

"Oh lighten up sis-"

"hm?"

"Not you!"

Gohan heard a faint noise.

"Guys I here something."

"It's probably the music stupid."

"It's a siren. The police!"

17 smiled for the fun and stopped the car.

The two policemen came out their car.

"Get out and put your hands where we can see them!"

They allgot out the car though 16 had to pull Gohan out.

They put the cuffs on all of them though one turned blue when he cam up to 16.

"Alright let's get the station."

As they were just walking to their car 16 broke his cuffs and walked towards their car.

The two screamed and fell as he picked up the car and threw it over the rail and into the ocean.

One by one they each broke off their cuffs.

Suddenly a two power levels appeared in 16's reading.

"Vegeta and an unknown unit."

'Strange Vegeta sounds familier...'

Vegeta landed with Trunks behind.

"Now I shall end you all!"

17 chuckled.

"We are the strongest in the galaxy. You're nothing compared to us."

"Well watch when I wipe that stupid smirk off you're face."

17 shooed them and began his battle.

18 saw Trunks and smiled.

"I won't be back too long."

Trunks gasped when he saw 18 in his face.

"Hi there."

"What the- Oof!"

He was kicked into a cliff.

"Please tell me he didn't go down that easy?"

Trunks bursted out into a super sayain.

"Fine then! Have it your way!"

"That's more like it!"

..

"Isn't is beautiful?"

"Indeed."

16 and 15 enjoyed the wildlife scene with the flowery prairie(sorry.).

Gohan onto her brother while leaning on rail.

16 smiled brightly.

17 panted as Vegeta powered up.

"Oh I'm just getting started!"

Vegeta turned into a super sayain and growled when the rest of the Z warriors showed up.

18 saw this and whistled.

"Hey guys a little help down here!"

The two turned around and nodded before coming.

Krillin stayed back while Tien and Piccolo headed for 16.

"Go! I will join you later."

Gohan flew past Piccolo as he gasped.

Yamcha stood in front of Gohan.

"What the!? Gohan?!"

He suddenly was swung into a rock.

"Hey!"

Yamcha slid on the fround and charged towards Gohan.

"Tien! You keep him busy while I go grab Gohan."

"Got it haaaa!"

16 noticed Piccolo leaving and did an explosion wave.(pretend he can do that.)

"15! Look out!"

"15?"

Gohan turned around but Piccolo had her in his hands.

"Let go!"

16 took off his hand and started shooting.

Piccolo let go and the two flew out of the scene.

Gohan got up.

"Thanks 16!"

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

"New substance aproach,programming into data base."

The little egg grew bigger in the tube waiting to burst out.

...

"Now Gohan I don't want to hurt you. If you'll just listen-!"

Tien kept on guard while Gohan kept throwing punches

"Special beam cannon!"

17 dodged the beam making it hit Vgeta instead.

"Supid Namekian!"

16 came up behind Piccolo and elbowed him across the ground.

"15! Tell the others to hurry up while we still have the chance to search!"

Gohan nodded and kneed yamcha in the face before leaving.

"18 ,17 We need to finish this."

"oh alright."

18 broke Trunks' sword and puched hard making him knocked out.

17 blasted Vegeta while he was off guard. Finally 16 was able to defeat Tien and they flew to the high way.

Gohan heard whimpering and saw Krilin.

"Hey 18..."

Gohan tapped her and pointed towards him.

18 smirked and walked to him.

Gohan watched the scene but was pulled into the car by 16.

"What is 18 doing?"

"I dunno."

Finally after a minute past 18 finally returned blushing.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up 17."

...

Krillin took out his bag of sensu beans and started giving it out to everyone.

Piccolo shook his head.

"Great they captured Gohan and we can't even lay a finger on them!"

"I don't think so Piccolo. Gohan was actually fighting me. I say she's on their side."

"B-but why?"

"Maybe that crazy doctor dude had someone to do with this."

Everyon agreed to face them another day except for Vegeta.

"But father going back and fighting again won't do you any good. Why don't you train just for now?"

He growled.

"I'll do what I want to do!"

He flew away while Piccolo shook his head.

"I think it's best if we all train just for now. I know a room where we can train for a year in just twenty four hours."

...

18 pulled out her hair brush.

"Ugh my clothes are ruined! 17 make yourself useful and get me somewhere where I can get ot of these rags."

"Well it looks like you haven't changed at all."

"17!"

"Fine. How about you 15?"

"Oh I don't really..."

"Well of course she is."

Gohan gulped at having to change. She actually liked her clothing.

17 finally stopped at quick clothes store.

"Well we haven't got all day princess."

18 pulled 15 out and they walked into the store.

"Hey 16 how far are we from that island you keep talking about?"

"Not very far."

"Finally."

"How about this ma'am?"

18 looked at the black vest and white shirt.

"Good enough."

"That'll be 17 yen."

...

Gohan tried to get the employees away.

"Um it's okay I found something over there."

18 pushed the people away from her.

"What was all that about?"

"Well I asked if they could show me some clothing I could fit but at fifteen people came with all types of stuff to wear!"

"How about this then."

"I-is it plain?"

"Sure."

She looked at the black shirt and sighed in relief.

"No more colors."

Later 18 pulled her out the dressing room and they walked towards he car.

"Hey you guys you still have to pay!"

Gohan used her eye-beam to make the cash register explode.

17 yawned.

"About time you almost drove all my energy out."

"Whatever step on it."

16 watched Gohan take off her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Gohan picked up a red marker under the passenger seat and started drawing the Red-Ribbon sign on the shirt pocket.

...

"How's Goku doing?"

"He's starting to breathe normal Krillin but he's still having nightmares."

"Looks like Trunks' medicine works just fine."

"Sure."

"Listen I gotta go meet up with-"

"You heard it folks. Satan city is nearly wiped out."

Everyone looked at the T.V.

"I've been able to get some details that a bug-like creature is attacking our citizens. And now all I can say is do your best to stay alive until out hero ariiiiii!*beeeeeeep*."

"Did you guys...see that?"

"It was green looking!"

Piccolo clenched his fist.

"We gotta get to the hyper bolic time chamber before-"

"The hyperbolic time chamber?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Who said that?"

"Sillies I did!"

Krillin turned around.

"Ah I...GOKU!"

Goku was tackled back.

"Goku!"

"You're okay!"

"Well sure. Hey Krillin can you sit for a second?"

"Sure?"

Goku put his hand on his head and looked at all the images.

"Oh okay."

"What the hell! Did you just read my mind again!?"

"Yuhu."

"Well if so do you know if you're as strong as the androids?"

"..."

Everyone was silent.

"No I don't think even think being a super sayain would help. Not after what happened with Vegeta-"

"Shut up!"

...

Gohan had her shirt back on admiring her art skills.

"Hey 18 who was that purple haired kid you fought?"

"I believe they call him Trunks."

17 snickered.

Gohan didn't think it was funny.

"Well at least he isn't named after a number."

"Shut it."

"Can we fly now?"

"Sure."

He stopped the car and they all got out.

But before 18 left she blew up the van in disgust and they all flew.

17 breathed in the fresh air.

"Aaah a beautiful day to cause destruction."

18 agreed and 16 looked at the sparkling ocean water.

17 noticed.

"Hey 16 what's with watching nature and crap? Is that all you ever care about?"

"No."

"Then stop being so stale."

Gohan didn't want to interfere with them so she just watched the water whenever 17 or 18 weren't looking.

"Hey I see house!"

"Goku better be there or else I'm blowing everything up."

"Relax 17 I can sense him. This time he won't get away."

17 smirked and unfolded his arms.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

"hehe."

The evil monster revealed its self.

"Oh I can't wait to achieve my perfect form."

The helpless old man crawled on the ground to get away but he was faster with his tail.

"AAAAAAAaaaah!"

"mmmm tasty."

...

"Haaa!"

Trunks and Krillin blasted everything in he lab.

"We gotta get going. The place is starting to fall apart."

They flew up the the ladders and made it out just as the explosion came.

Krillin wiped his sweat.

"Hey why are you helping us if it won't change your time?"

"I just don't want the past to live through hell just like me."

Trunks left Krillin to catch up.

...

"Piccolo wears Krillin and Trunks?"

"They wanted to investigate he old man's lab-"

He looked at the window.

"Th-they're here!"

They all gasped and ran out to the front.

17 smirked.

"Well I see everyone is home. Now I'm only going to ask nicely once...where's Goku?"

"Like we'd ever tell you!"

17 rubbed his head.

"Okay how about this... If you don't tell us where he is we'll just have to get the info by force."

"Yah if you can get past me-"

"Don't you mean us?"

"No go back inside I'll take care of them."

Tien sighed and they all got back in looking through the window.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright then. But you asked for it."

"Sure."

Piccolo levitated and guided them to an island.

He took off his cape and turbon.

17 cracked his knuckles while the rest sat down to watch.

"I'm only giving you one last chance before I beat you."

"Forget it."

And with that he charged towards 17.

...

Goku stretched.

"What do you think you're doing Kakarot?"

Goku was confused.

"I'm getting ready to go in."

"Oh no you don't! I'm going in first!"

Goku laughed.

"Okay okay. You and Trunks can go in. Later I'll go."

"But what about you? It's not easy training alone."

"Don't worry. You guys take your time. I mean not in there."

Vegeta nodded and decided to find Trunks.

...

The two jumped away from each other panting.

"Give up?"

"You wish."

Piccolo smiled but stopped when a figure came up.

Everyone looked at the monster, Cell.

"Aaah my big brunch. All together. They make it so easy."

17 looked at Cell in disgust.

"What is that ugly thing?"

"Who are you!?"

Cell chuckled.

"I try not to make a habit of talking to my food."

"What do you mean?"

Cell pulled his tail and stared at 17.

"But why?."

Cell closed his eyes.

"In order to achieve my perfect form I must have androids 17 and 18. And when I mean that I need them I will absorb them. Then my power will be unlimited! I will be invincible!"

17 stood back.

"Like I'd want to join you!"

"But then we can fulfill our father's wish, Take over the world!"

18 stood knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Gohan looked her way.

"18 we have to leave!"

"17!"

"Hey back off! This thing is gonna have to get me."

Cell laughed.

"Oh perfection. I can already smell it."

Piccolo gaped.

"17! You have to leave or else everyone's in danger!"

"Hey shut up!"

17 Threw a ki ball at him making it explode before dashing in the great cloud of dust...or something.

Cell sensed 17 behind him and slashed his tail at him.

17 fell to the ground and got back up.

"Not bad."

Cell turned around and opened his tail on 17's head.

"AAah! What the hell!?"

16 stood up.

"Wh-where are you going?"

He turned to Gohan.

"I'm going in. And if I don't make, leave while you have the chance."

He walked onto the battle ground took off his hands.

Cell noticed.

"Hm?"

16 yelled and shot at Cell making him scream before flying away from 17.

As the dust cleared off 17 got up.

"Hey this is my- 16!"

"Leave now. I will hold Cell off. We both have the same amount of power."

17 smiled.

"Well to bad. I'm not going anywhere until "I" destroy him!"

Cell stood up.

"Ah 16. I've heard about you also."

He put his arms back up and ran to Cell.

Cell laughed and sunk his needle-like tail into 16's neck.

"Ha!"

16 smirked.

"You cannot absorb me."

"What!"

"I am made of metal..."

16 ripped the tail out his neck.

"A different type of an android."

Cell yelled when his tail was ripped off and fell to the ground.

16 smiled in victory.

"Now you may not harm any more citizens."

"Except for us."

Cell laughed.

"Not quite. You see with a bit Piccolo's power I can regenerate."

"B-But how!"

Cell decided not to explain anything else and grew his tail back.

16 was surprised.

"Oh don't get scared now. You started this fight.

Cell raised his arm up and blasted 16's face.

He laughed and turned to 17.

"Now where were we?"

'if 16 was right about them having the same power levels...'

He yelled and started punching at him.

"I will not lose to a freak!"

Cell decided that playtime was over and slapped him down.

"And now..."

Piccolo watched 17 get halfway stuck his tail.

"No stop! You freak!"

Cell laughed when he was fully sucked in and powered up.

18 and Gohan ran to 16.

"Go. He wants you two."

"But we can't leave you!"

"You have each other. Besides I will get in your way."

18 sighed.

"You heard him."

"But-"

Gohan noticed there wasn't anymore yelling and turned around.

Cell smiled.

"She's next."

"He's done."

18 cursed her arm.

"let's go!"

Cell appeared in front of them.

"I don't think so. And what's this another android?"

18 hid her behind her back.

"You stay away from her!"

"make me."


	5. Chapter 5

Piccolo kicked Cell on the neck but nothing happened.

"What are you?"

Cell pulled his leg off and blasted him into the ocean.

"Finally. And now for the others."

He laughed and pulled his tail up.

"Join us 18. And together we shall rule."

"Never!"

18 grabbed 15's hand and started running only to be blocked off.

"Don't make me do it the hard way."

"TRI BEAM HA!"

Cell looked and yelled.

Tien panted.

"Leave! Go now!"

"Let's go!"

The two flew off while Tien shot his beams.

Later on...

18 frantically marched back and forth on a small island.

"I can't believe this. Something always has to go wrong. And now we're here hiding in on and island with no one to turn to."

Gohan hugged her knees.

"Look we don't wanna die but you won't solve anything just by talking to yourself. Let's just stay here with our power levels masked until he leaves."

"But he won't stop until he reached this "perfection". And I won't let him."

"But what will we do?"

"Wait."

...

Goku asked Dende what was going on.

"This Cell has gotten stronger by taking down an all he needs is two more."

"Where's piccolo and Tien?"

"Piccolo's down in an ocean and-"

Goku was already in his stance and disappeared.

"And now to end you for making things harder!"

Cell raised his foot but stopped when he heard splashing.

Goku came out the water with Piccolo.

"Goku!"

Cell smirked and flew towards him but Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Tien then grabbing him.

"How? How are you doing that?!"

"Look Cell I'll fight but some other day though."

He disappeared in front of him.

Cell was still shocked that he couldn't move.

"Goku!"

"I'm gonna go get some senzu beans okay?"

Dende nodded.

...

"If you don't show up in the count of five I'm blowing everything up!"

"He wouldn't."

"But he said he would."

"He wouldn't because he needs to absorb us. He's just tempting us."

"I guess this is the end."

"Don't say it like that- 16."

"Huh?"

"If he's planning on exploding every land, He'll destroy 16.!"

"But he told us to-"

"No!"

She flew near the ocean so Cell wouldn't notice.

Gohan grumbled and went to catch up.

Cell looked down and smiled.

"I SEE YOUUUUU!"

18 stopped making Gohan bump into her.

"Ow. 18 We have to run."

"It's too late now! He's got us."

She hugged Gohan.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this."

"B-but..."

"Ahahaaha!"

Cell flew down at full speed towards them.

Gohan saw this and closed her eyes.

"Dammit."

Vegeta kicked Cell in the air and laughed.

"Now how does that feel Cell?!"

Vegeta decided not to train in the chamber since he thought it takes too long.

Cell rubbed his head and groaned.

"curses. I can't get past with him in the way."

"What do you want?"

"Hey, what's up, I'm here to kill you."

Cell smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Didn't you just here my greeting?"

Cell laughed.

"I know how you sayains love big fights, and great enemies."

Vegeta listened.

"Yes. I can see it. And right now I don't want to disappoint you. So maybe if I get my perfect form then we'll have a real match."

"No father it's a trick!"

(just kidding. Trunks isn't there.)

..

"Here Krillin."

Bulma handed him a remote with 4 buttons.

"Each one shuts them down. But you have to be at least 30 feet in order for it to work."

"But they'll kill me before I even take a step!"

"Krillin!"

"Oh alright."

He waved goodbye and flew off.

"I wonder where Trunks went?"

Vegeta finally made his 30 minute decision.

"Sure. But you have 5 minutes."

Cell nodded and flew slowly to the two.

"Yes. I can smell my perfection coming."

Gohan looked up.

"Ah!"

"Oh don't run now."

18 got in front and blasted him.

"Go to hell!"

...

Cell shoved his tail on half of her body.

"18!"

Cell laughed and sucked her up all the way.

Gohan walked back and fell as Cell powered

Vegeta smirked.

Cell stopped and looked at hisself.

He looked more human. His face I mean.

He moved his arm and stretched his hand.

"Yes."

Gohan quietly walked back as he studied himself.

She hid behind hill.

"This is not how I wanted things to end."

"You are...not alone."

"*gasp*."

16 was on the ground holding his arm.

"But-but-you..."

"I...managed to fly safely after heard what was going to happen. I...figured you guys made it safely to a city but sadly I didn't have the strength to...move further."

"Don't worry we're getting out of here."

"15! Where are you?"

16 covered Gohan's mouth.

Cell chuckled.

"I know you're still here so show yourself and I promise it won't hurt a bit."

Vegeta growled.

"What is he screaming on about?"

He flew to the ground and crossed his arms.

"Alright Cell. You got your form now let's fight!"

"Not quite Vegeta. Even though I'm in my perfect form I still need my power boost. She was programmed into me at the last minute."

"So why do you care about this stupid power boost?"

"I need it in order to destroy Goku. The strongest one on this planet?"

"No! I am! And I'm going to make sure you perish!"

"Very well. But just to tell, you've made the worst mistake you've ever had,second to working for Frieza."

Vegeta yelled and kicked him with all his might.

Cell was still smiling.

"Is that all you got?"

He pulled his leg off his arm and punched "lightly" in his stomach.

Vegeta coughed up blood and bent over.

"B-but this is impossible...I gave it my all."

"Where did all that cockiness go?"

...

Krillin landed behind a rock and was confused to only see 15 and 16.

"Well I guess it's them first.

But he stopped.

'But if I do Gohan won't survive. But Bulma would've known this and probably made a special one for her.'

He sighed and moved his finger down but stopped.

'But they don't deserve to die. They were just humans after all. Well except for 16 but they...'

He let it slip at the thought of 18.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan and 16 turned to the noise and saw Krillin.

Once he realized what he's done he shook.

'damn, damn, damn, damn, damn...'

Gohan lit a ki ball.

"Now wait! I-I was about to destroy you guys but I decided not to!"

Gohan got ready to throw it.

'that probably made it worse.'

"15 he's telling the truth."

"But we-"

"There is no time to start fighting. Cell...is looking for you."

Gohan dropped it.

"Fine."

"Yeah so let's all go home and turn you back into Gohan!"

"Don't push it."

" *gulp*."

Gohan sat down.

"Why can't we leave while we have the chance?"

"You can...just go on."

Krillin looked up and gasped.

"what?"

Krillin backed away.

"C-Ce-Cell..."

16 growled.

"Go! There isn't much time-"

Cell landed in front of them.

"He was a waste of my time. Now all I need is one more..."

He walked forward pulling his tail up.

Krillin ran in between.

"Not a chance you...you."

Cell crossed his arms.

"Well...you know what I mean!"

He blasted him with a Kamehame.

It was dusty everywhere. But when Krillin could finally see him he was knocked to the side.

"Stupid fool."

When he looked at the corner Gohan was gone.

"Wha-!"

He then found her power level.

Gohan walked cautiously to the water but fell when Cell got in front of her.

"What's the rush?"

Gohan backed away but Cell had his tail moving.

He stopped when his tail didn't move anymore.

He turned around and saw that his tail was caught by Trunks.

"Who-"

He was swung away.

Cell stopped this.

"Great Another-Ignorant-Stupid Monkey..Ah dammit Frieza's genes."

Trunks flew towards Cell.

"You're actually planning on fighting me?!"

Trunks stopped.

As Gohan was about to get up her arm was grabbed and she disappeared.

Cell was surprised.

"How could I have fallen for that?!"

"If want her then you'll have to get through me."

Cell growled in complete anger.

...

"Ah!"

Goku sighed.

"Don't think you can try anything up here okay?"

Gohan was told to walk with him.

"Hey Piccolo go get Master Roshi's 'sis. Probably the only way to change her back."

Gohan gasped.

"No way!"

Goku was surprised.

"But you can't-"

Gohan started towards the edge.

"Forget it! I'd never join you losers! Besides I'm suppose to kill you remember?"

Goku's heart was broken, in pain he couldn't speak.

Piccolo snorted.

"If you go back Cell will absorb you. It's safer up here."

Gohan knew it was true but didn't seem convinced.

She jumped down and flew until she reach the ground.

...

Trunks fell out of his state.

"I was a fool..."

"Indeed you were from the start."

Trunks sighed.

"Just kill me. I-I was a fool to think such things."

"Very well..."

He laughed and raised his hand with a powerful ki ball or whatever.

"Goodnight-"

He was kicked into the air.

"Ah! What the hell?"

He rubbed his face and looked down.

"Ah."

Gohan was standing in front of Trunks.

"Let's Go!"

Trunks was pulled up and they started flying the opposite way.

Cell smirked.

"Oh no you don't."

He flew after them.

...

Goku stood towards the edge.

"I'll go get Gohan and whoever else is down there.

Piccolo nodded.

"Okay I'll heal the rest then."

Goku smiled and disappeared.

...

Cell threw ki balls at them while they kept dodging them.

Trunks knew this wasn't going to help and picked her up before flying at top speed.

Cell was so surprised that he had to stop to see how fast he was going.

"Impressive..."

...

Trunks sensed if Cell was away and stopped in a city.

He put Gohan down and blushed.

"Thanks for saving me..."

"Yah whatever."

Trunks was confused.

"Wha-"

"I was just doing you a favor okay."

Gohan flew off untill Trunks couldn't her no more.

"What happened to her?"

...

Gohan landed in a forest and sat down near a tree.

Though she couldn't cry, she mourned for brothers and sister.

"He won't get away with this."

...

Goku soared through the skies while searching for his daughter.

He decided to check the forest in case if she was hiding from him.

"Please let her be okay."


End file.
